


Everyone's Got Their Reasons

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mentions of Poe/Zorii, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Pre-Sequel trilogy, Rise of Skywalker, Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: You didn't answer right away, instead casting my eye to where your sister Ellenia was huddled in bed, shivering. She was still a child; if the rumors about the First Order were to be believed, she wouldn't be safe here, not for long.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Everyone's Got Their Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Black Sun and Xizor are from the old EU and technically no longer canon but WHATEVER
> 
> This was partially inspired by a post by @whoisshewhatisshedoing on Tumblr about Poe in   
> TROS (see here: https://whoisshewhatisshedoing.tumblr.com/post/189766303598/poe-was-not-a-spice-smuggler) It's a good'un

You'd helped Zorii out of a tight squeeze once. She'd said she owed you one, but you figured you'd never see her again.

"This is what you had in mind when it comes to owing me one?"You asked dryly. Though Zorii had only revealed her eyes, you could tell she was smiling.

"Come on," She urged, "One run. We need a good gunslinger, and only as a precaution. You'll be fine. It pays well." You didn't answer right away, instead casting my eye to where your sister Ellenia was huddled in bed, shivering. She was still a child; if the rumors about the First Order were to be believed, she wouldn't be safe here, not for long.

"One run," You said firmly. Zorii grinned, lowering her visor and shielding her face completely.

"One run," She echoed, a hint of amusement in her voice.

\--

"The pick-up will be simple, in and out. You cover us on the way in, in case Black Sun's guys turn."

You couldn't believe you were getting mixed up with the Black Sun crime syndicate. You couldn't believe you were covering a kriffing spice run. But the payout - you'd practically be able to get Ellenia off-world, to your aunt and uncle on Coruscant.

"You'll be stationed on the opposite roof," Zorii said, "And our pilot will keep the engine running."

"Where _is_ Poe," The Deveronian on the crew grumbled.

"Aw, Moches, you miss me already?" You all turned to see a man coming down the stairs, grinning. He was handsome, at a glance-- rugged features, cocky smile. You averted your eyes as he turned to look at you, Zorii making the necessary introductions.

"Nice to meet you. Any thoughts on what Zorii told you?" Poe asked, leaning against the table, "I'm sure she mentioned that I'm the best pilot in the galaxy."

"I think she might've missed that detail. As for thoughts, the fact that you're late just to this meeting probably doesn't bode well for the mission."

Zorii snorted a laugh, and Poe's brows rose.

"Well, I won't be late for the mission. You have my word," He said, putting his hand over his heart. You glanced at it, then looked back down at the holo.

\--

"Freezing out here."

You didn't dare look away from your post as Poe approached from behind. He crouched down beside you.

"I thought you were supposed to keep the engine running," You commented, a hint of irritation bleeding into your voice.

"BB-8's got it," Poe said, lowering himself to sit against the low parapet wall. You kept your eyes set on the scope attached to your blaster. Poe managed to keep quiet for all of ten seconds.

"Where does a kid from Kijimi get a Westar-34?"

You let yourself glance away from the back door of the club before looking forward again.

"From my father. He was a bounty hunter."

"He give you that?"

"'Bout the only useful thing he left behind." Poe didn't answer that.

"... You been flying with the crew long?" You asked.

"Couple of months."

"How'd you get into it?"

"Had a contact, heard they needed a pilot."

"You like it?"

"Kriff no." That took you aback. You glanced over again.

"But... You and the crew...?"

"Sure, we get on. But this isn't for me. Everyone's got their reasons for doing this."

Poe turned to look at you again.

"What's yours? Zorii said you're only on for one run."   
  
You hesitated.

"... There have been... Rumors. About the First Order taking children. I have a young sister and..." You took just a moment's comfort from the soft look of understanding on Poe's face. You shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm just trying to get her off-world." Neither of you spoke for a while. You shifted your position only to stretch your fingers.

"Aren't your hands cold?" Poe asked.

"Gloves are tricky with the blaster." Poe grunted.

"I can warm your hands up if you let go of the blaster."

"I'd rather not risk it."

"They only just went in, and Xizor likes to talk. Trust me." You hesitated before you lowered your blaster. Poe tugged his own gloves off, rubbing his hands together to generate a little more heat before he clasped your hands in his. You huffed out a sigh at the warmth. You hadn't even realized your hands were so cold.

"Maker," Poe muttered. You laughed.

"Sorry."

You had your eyes on your hands, but you felt him watching you.

"What?" You asked.

"I have the feeling you haven't smiled in a long time." You looked away, pulling your hands from his and taking your blaster back up with a mumble of, 

"Haven't had a reason to."

"It looks good on you. A smile, I mean."

"Don't let Zorii hear you talking about." I heard him huff.

"Zorii and I aren't... I mean we don't--"

"Whatever."

There was a lull in conversation as Poe slouched, pulling his gloves back on.

"...Why are you here?" You asked.

"Because being in the ship was boring."

"I mean on the _crew_ ," you emphasized, "You said everyone's got reasons for doing this."

Poe didn't answer me right away.

"A friend asked me to look into something for her."

"What kinda something?" You asked, curiosity piqued.

"The kind of something that I can't talk about." You clammed up. You'd trusted Poe with your secret, why he couldn't he trust you with his?

The two of you stopped speaking altogether. He was observant, you had to give him that- he noticed the second you tensed up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They're coming out," You said, "Get back to the ship." He didn't question your ordering him, just hopped up and headed back for your meet-up point.

You stood, bringing your blaster up with you as you began to follow Zorii, Moches, and the shipment in that direction. You kept your eyes and ears open as you covered them.

The walk back to the ship was uneventful.

Things changed once you reached the drop point. Gunners had staked out in the surrounding building, and began trying to take out the crew, the ship. You took a ladder down as quickly as you could, strapping the Westar-34 to your back and opting for two smaller blasters.

You were careful, more focused on covering the crew and the shipment than breaking down the ones perpetrating the assault. A blaster grazed your right side snd you hissed, returning fire and taking out the gunman.

They were all packed in, nearly away when a blaster shot caught you in the shoulder. You stumbled back into the ship, stunned. You couldn't feel anything but the searing pain in your shoulder.

One run, you had said, one run. Zorii told you it was just a precaution. That you'd be fine.

Now she was yelling an order for Poe to _go_ as Moches got the entry ramp shut tight. Another shot from a blaster whizzed past your head, but you hardly noticed it.

Zorii's hands were steady, pressing a cloth to your bleeding shoulder.

"What happened?" You heard Poe.

"She's hit," Zorii snapped, "Where's the goddamn medpac?" Things were a blur around you. What if the injury was worse than it seemed? If you couldn't provide for Ellenia anymore, couldn't get her off-world?

The questions swirled in your mind, you couldn't stop them.

Poe was by your side, you realized, cutting through the sleeve and neck of your shirt with a pair of scissors. He glanced after Zorii, who had taken control of the ship before he turned back to you.

"You're gonna be okay," He reassured, pausing when he spotted the second wound in your side. He pushed a short breath put through his nose before he went back to work.

"You wanna know my reason?" He asked. You let your head tip to the side to watch him. He stayed focused on patching your shoulder as he spoke; 

"My... Friend is concerned about the First Order, just like you. She's worried about their influence in regions like Kijimi, places that are more likely to bow to their rule out of fear. But if we can sow the seeds of resistance now..." He trailed off, shaking his head a little.

"Resistance," You repeated softly. His eyes shifted to your face.

"Do me a favor and don't blow my cover," he teased with a good-natured smile. You laughed shakily.

"Do me a favor and patch me up a little faster, flyboy."

—  
  
“You should come with me. We could use a fighter like you in the Resistance.”   
  
You offered the pilot a small smile.  
  
“I’d almost consider it.”   
  
“ _Almost_?” Poe repeated, incredulous, “Your sister is with you aunt and uncle, right? What’s keeping you here?”

You looked around your small apartment. He had a point. Now Ellenia was safe, you didn’t need to stay; there was nothing holding you to Kijimi.   
  
“Where are you headed?” You asked.   
  
“D’Qar,” Poe told you. You looked him over for a moment. You’d run a couple more missions with their crew, but had never become a permanent fixture. Despite that, Poe went out of his way to spend time with you while you were healing, and to keep tabs on how you were doing afterward.

“…Alright,” You said, standing to pack.   
  
“Really?” Poe asked. You shrugged.   
  
“I mean I was going to say yes as long as it was a warmer location. Help me pack, flyboy.”


End file.
